Contrareloj, 5 horas y contando
by promethea
Summary: Hermione tiene durante 5 horas una conversacion que le contesta a todas las preguntas de que hubiera pasado si que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. Pero eso la lleva a mas preguntas que tendra que buscar viviendo su propia vida.


_**Sigo con mi pequeño parentesis en mis otras historias largas. Este oneshot nacio de una paranoia que me dio anoche, cuando mi novio estaba viendo varios capitulos de la gran serie Stargate SG1. No os equivoqueis, esto no es un crossover. Es mas bien un What if. Viendo Stargate me pregunte a mi misma eso de "que hubiera pasado si..." en como hubieran cambiado las cosas si los Rowling hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes...vamos, que se me fue la olla.**_

_**Asi que aquí os dejo mi pequeña paranoia mental. Ah...se me olvidaba: Disclaimer, nada de esto me pertenece. La historia en la que baso todo esto asi como los personajes son de Rowling y yo solo los cojo para jugar un ratito. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe. El objeto "magico" que voy a usar para esta historia es mi version modificada del espejo de cuantum de stargate. No se quien se lo inventaria, pero a falta de un nombre para hacer el disclaimer correspondiente, al menos hago saber que no lo invente yo.**_

CONTRARELOJ

La guerra habia acabado. Los buenos habian vencido, los malos estaban en Azcaban, los heroes fueron laureados, y cuando el mundo decidio seguir adelante, algunos se quedaron atrás. Por que la gran pregunta que muchos se hacian, era la que todos aquellos que han tenido un gran destino que les ha ocupado todo su tiempo hasta ahora, pero que ya se ha cumplico se han hecho alguna vez. Y no era otra que ese desquiciante: "y ahora que cojones hago?"

Harry se habia convertido en un gran auror, y vivia felizmente casado con Ginny. Hermione habia terminado sus estudios, se habia casado con Ron, que tambien era auror, y trabajaba en el ministerio. George habia necesitado mucho tiempo para si ya no superar la muerte de su gemelo, por lo menos ha aprender a aceptar el hecho de que Fred ya no estaba. El resto...cada uno habia seguido con su vida con mayor o menor éxito.

Pero aun asi, retomar el el sendero de una vida,...tener una vida normal cuando NUNCA lo ha sido...es dificil. Hermione aun se despertaba por las noches angustiada por si encontrarian o no los horrocruxes, o con la duda de si tendria bien preparado el examen de pociones de Snapes. Y necesitaba unos minutos para recordarse que ya habian derrotado a Voldemort, y que el profesor de nariz desmesurada y pelo graso llevaba ya años bajo tierra.

Sencillamente, no se acostumbraba. Sencillamente, la logica no era suficiente. Tenia ya 30 años, y tenia dos preciosos hijos con Ron, Hugo y Rose, quienes iban a Hogwards desde hacia algun tiempo.

Tenia el trabajo de sus sueños, dos hijos maravillosos, una preciosa casita en la que vivia con su marido, que no era otro que el chico del que se habia enamorado en la escuela y con el que habia soñado desde la adolescencia y con el que habia compartido mil peripecias y aventuras...y sin embargo...sin embargo...Hermione suspiro. Algo chirriaba en su vida.

Por eso cuando el ministerio aviso de que en unas excavaciones arqueologicas muggles se habian indicios de artefactos magicos, se ofrecio voluntaria para ir. Necesitaba distanciarse un poco de su vida unos dias, y verlo todo con mas perspectiva. Necesitaba pensar. Y un trabajo de campo en una excavacion arqueologica podria ser lo que necesitaba. Combinar trabajo y una de sus pasiones podia ser divertido.

Dejo de parecerle tan buena idea cuando se entero de quien era el filantropo que habia financiado le su propio bolsillo la excavacion y tramitado los permisos para que el ministerio pudiera interceder lo mas rapido posible: No era otro que el mismisimo Draco Malfoy.

-Genial...-mascullo hablando sola en su despacho mientras revisaba los permisos legales y las autorizaciones para la "excursion"- Espero que el huron oxigenado haya madurado...si no esto sera como volver al colegio pero sin excusas para ser un malcriado...

El dia acordado, todos los funcionarios que iban al viaje incluidos algunos profesores en arqueologia, artefactos antiguos y varios agentes del departamento de misterios, aurores y del departamento de accidentes magicos (por si acaso, dijeron) se reunieron en el traslador. Tambien iban varios historiadores magicos y como no, los que financiaban toda la expedicion. Hermione estaba nerviosa, y procuro no llamar mucho la atencion, aunque cuando vio al rubio saludarla con la cabeza no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder y "parecer" muy ocupada con sus papeles. Si algo no queria era tener que tener una conversacion civilizada y politicamente correcta con Draco Malfoy. Algo que el tambien pesnsaba.

Al llegar, acamparon cerca de la zona de excavacion. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en aquel año que fueron a los campeonatos de quidditch, cuando todos compartieron la tienda de los Weasley. Sonrio para sus adentros, y monto su tienda. No era gran cosa, pero por dentro era como un pequeño apartamento.

Cuatro tiendas mas a la izquierda, se alzo la tienda que haria las veces de pabellon de despachos y donde estudiarian y catalogarian los hallazgos. La ojimiel se sentia como una colegiala en una excursion. Suspiro emocionada.

El primer dia fue un caos burocratico, donde los agentes del ministerio de magia tuvieron que hacer malabares al borde de la legalidad y al filo de lo que era moral para confundir, y amablemente hechar a los muggles para poder verificar los artefactos encontrados y no provocar catastrofes si eran magicos.

Hermione no se sentia comoda engañando y jugando con la mente y recuerdos de aquellos pobres estudiosos que habian hecho el descubrimiento, pero entendia la necesidad de ello. Aquel primer dia se fue a la cama con un muy amargo sabor de boca.

El segundo dia, amanecio mas tranquilo. Con toda la zona asegurada con hechizos antimuggles, y con la certeza de que una vez hubiera sido esclarecido todo, le devolverian a los muggles todo lo que no fuera magico asi como el control de la excavacion. Iban contrareloj.

Aquel dia, todo fueron gritos, prisas y entropia total. Aunque todo cambio cuando Hermione estaba haciendo inventario de lo encontrado, y etiquetaba las piezas. Encima de una de las mesas, habia un objeto extraño. Habia sido marcado como "Artefacto desconocido AX-314". La ojimjiel lo miro. Era entero de cristal de roca, tallado en una sola pieza. Parecia un espejo oval montado sobre una peana grande y ligeramente escalonada. Mediria casi un metro de alto, por medio de ancho. Increiblemente simple. E increiblemente bello. Era extraño como aquel cuarzo pulido y blanco reflejaba la luz arrancando arcoiris del mismisimo aire.

Sabia que no debia tocar objetos magicos sin saber lo que eran. Pero aun asi no se pudo contener. Y con suavidad, paso los dedos por la peana fascinada por el frio y suave tacto del objeto.

Entonces todo se puso blanco. Y Hermione fue cegada por un fogonazo de luz pura que salia del espejo de cuarzo. Parpadeo, y cuando consiguio dejar de ver chispitas, enfoco la vista. En el espejo, no estaba su reflejo. Un hombre atractivo de unos 30 años con el pelo castaño cortado a cepillo la miraba sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola...-Le dijo el desconocido.

La castaña dio un respingo y se levanto de su asiento con intencion de ir a llamar a alguien.

-Si estas pensando en ir a llamar a ayuda, yo que tu me lo pensaria dos veces. No seria una buena idea, creeme, ya he pasado por esto...-le dijo el desconocido, aun sonriendo.

Ella parpadeo y volvio a mirar el objeto. Ese hombre acababa de leerle el pensamiento?

-Quien diablos eres tu y que esta pasando aquí?- mascullo Hermione furiosa y confusa- Que acaba de pasar?

-Que estabas en el momento precioso en el lugar indicado...-Respondio el desconocido encogiendose de hombros- Y si no te importa, antes de las explicaciones, podrias decirme tu nombre?

-Hermione...Hermione Jane Granger.

-Vaya...me gusta como suena. Hermione...Hermione...-el desconocido repetia el nombre como si lo paladeara- Encantado de conocerte, Hermione Granger. Yo me llamo Endymion. Endymione James Granger. Y soy tu. Bueno, seria tu si tu hubieras nacido hombre. Es un poco complicado.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse. Las rodillas le habian fallado de una manera humillante. Parpadeo y se tuvo que recordar a si misma de respirar. De pronto, y sin venir a cuento, empezo a reir.

-Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia...

-No es una broma, Hermione.- el chico castaño sonrio de nuevo- Mirame. Mirame bien.

Ella asi lo hizo. Despues de unos segundos abrio su bolso y saco un pequeño espejito. Se miro en el espejo, y despues volvio a mirar a Endymion. Los mismos ojos color miel, el mismo color de pelo. Las mismas facciones, solo que un poco mas cuadradas, mas masculinas. La misma constitucion osea. El parecido no solo era asombroso, si no que hubieran podido pasar por hermanos mellizos identicos.

-Esto no puede ser...

-Recuerdas cuando te dieron el giratiempo y podias volver al pasado?- dijo el hombre del espejo de cuarzo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ella se quedo helada, solo cinco personas en todo el mundo sabian eso. Asintio con la cabeza como hipnotizada- Pues este espejo es algo parecido. Solo que en lugar de mover objetos o personas a traves del tiempo, abre ventanas a otras realidades...mundos alternos...

-Eso es imposible...-dijo ella con firmeza.

-No, no es imposible- Endymion sonreia de nuevo- Solo altamente improvable.

-La verdad es que es muy simple...-El hombre parecio cambiar de postura y acomodarse en su asiento antes de volver ha hablar- Es como si te preguntaras "que hubiera pasado si..." y planteas diferentes escenarios para una misma situacion. Pues en la realidad, aunque en una vida solo puedas tomar una sola decision, todas las posibles decisiones que habrias podido tomar, las tomaste, solo que siendo otra persona...en otro mundo. En otra realidad. Es como bifurcaciones en un camino. Que un TU solo pueda tomar una ruta, no quiere decir que otros TUS no tomaran caminos distintos. Y mirame a mi, soy la prueba viviente de que no solo son las decisiones que tomas, si no las decisiones que el destino tomo por ti.

-Me estas diciendo...-Hermione se tallo el punte de la nariz. Estaba empezandoa tener migraña- De que eres de un universo alternativo...y que eres yo,...solo que naciste hombre en vez de mujer?

-Tambien se podria decir que tu naciste mujer en vez de hombre...-dijo el un tanto ofendido aunque sonriente- Pero si...comprendo que la realidad depende del prisma con el que se mira...basicamente es lo que acabas de decir, si.

-Y por que has dicho que es una mala idea que fuera a ir a informar de esto?

-Por que según mi experiencia con el Espejo de Cuarzo, cuanta mas gente lo sabe, mas tiende a complicarse la situacion- Endymion suspiro, su expresion se reflejo exasperada decepcion.

-A que te refieres?

-A que cuanta mas gente lo sabe, mas intentan usar el espejo, y mas acaban liandose las cosas, creeme, respondere a todas tus preguntas mientras tengamos tiempo, pero no es buena idea que esto se sepa. No sale bien.

-Como que mientras tengamos tiempo?- Hermione empezaba a sentirse mareada y confusa.

-Veras...en cada realidad, hay como minimo un Espejo de Cuarzo, y solo cuando dos homologos tocan sus espejos simultanemente, y siempre con preferencia de las realidades mas cercanas, se abre una grieta entre los dos mundos y se pueden comunicar. La ventana permanece abierta unas cinco horas, por que mas tiempo haria que la grieta entre los mundos luego no pudiera cerrarse, y eso colapsaria esos dos mundos. Ademas, por el mismo motivo de seguridad, dos realidades no pueden ponerse en contacto mas de una vez al año para dejar tiempo al tejido de la realidad que separa los mundos a cerrarse y cicatrizar antes de volver a abrir la grieta.

-Ah...-Hermione no sabia que decir, aun estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que oia.- Y por que estas tu ahi?

-En mi realidad- continuo hablando tranquilamente Endymion- encontramos el espejo hace mucho. Y nos dimos cuenta de que por regla general, la persona que encontraba y ponia en marcha el espejo era un Granger...un homonimo mio. Asi que se me entrego el espejo y mi trabajo consiste en informar y enseñar el manejo del mismo a otros mundos...soy algo asi como el embajador de mi realidad en mundos paralelos.

-Suena importante...-Hermione lo miro impresionada.

-Es importante- Endymion sonrio radiante- Pero sobretodo es divertido. Siempre es interesante conocer a gente nueva, pero te sorprenderias de lo fascinante que es el que toda esa gente nueva que conoces son versiones diferentes de ti mismo...

-Como yo?

-Si...como tu.

-Y el espejo tambien se puede usar para viajar de una dimension a otra? O es solo como un telefono?

-Eh..-Endymion parecio dudar un segundo- en teoria si se puede usar para trasladarse de una dimension a otra, pero no te lo aconsejo.

-Y eso?

-Veras...dos iguales no pueden existir en un mismo plano. La realidad no lo acepta...digamos que el ultimo que lo intento acabo desmolecularizado y reducido a polvo. Solo se puede viajar cuando tu homonimo o bien no existe o bien ha muerto. Si no el salto de dimension a dimension es muy corto y desagradable...

-Comprendo...-Hermione se sentia fascinada.- Y como funciona?

-Ya te lo he dicho, basta con que dos iguales toquen el espejo al mismo tiempo

-Osea, que es un poco al azar, no?

-Si...algo asi...aunque no se porque, pero sucede mas a menudo de lo que piensas. Ademas, siempre puedes quedar. Algo asi como "dentro de 360 dias exactos, a las 12 de la mañana" y conciertas citas para reanudar conversaciones...aunque se supone que hay formas de establecer contacto sin que dos iguales hayan tocado el espejo al mismo tiempo, pero aun no lo hemos averiguado.

-y sabes de donde salio el espejo?- Hermione habia sacado un blog y estaba tomando nota de todo

-Te lo creas o no, el primer mago del que tenemos constancia de que usara el espejo, era Merlin. Lo que no sabemos es si lo creo el o es aun mas antiguo

-Me estas tomando el pelo!- Hermione casi rompe la pluma que tenia en la mano haciendo un aspaviento incredulo.

-No, en serio. Por que te crees que Merlin lo sabia todo? No solo era vidente,...tenia el espejo de Cuarzo! Podia ponerse en contacto con otras realidades en las que los cursos de accion habian sido diferentes, por eso tenia siempre las respuestas a todas las preguntas! Y sabia con exactitud que pasaria si alguien hacia una cosa o hacia otra! Tenia conocimiento de causa! De hecho, tenia conocimiento de todas las causas! Informacion privilegiada, entiendes? Por eso lo sabia siempre todo. Sabia a ciencia cierta el "que pasaria si..." con cada accion a tomar...No solo era sabio, no solo era mago, y vidente...tambien tenia un espejo de Cuarzo con el que hablaba con cientos de Merlines de mundos paralelos...

-Vaya...que viejo zorro...-Hermione no pudo pensar en que hubiera pasado si Dumbledore hubiera tenido un espejo de esos...o si lo hubiera tenido Voldemort. Y de pronto, entendio con un brutal escalofrio recorriendole la espalda el por que habia Endymione insistido en que no avisara a nadie. Era un objeto peligroso. Era un objeto MUY peligroso.

-Si...sabemos por los archivos y las conversaciones que hemos tenido con otros mundos que hay formas de establecer comunicación directa entre dos espejos sin necesidad de que homonimos los usen simultaneamente...-Endymion parecia emocionado y alicaido al mismo tiempo- Pero aun no sabemos como funciona...este tipo de artefactos no vienen precisamente con libro de instrucciones...

-Oye...Endymion...cuanto tiempo llevas como "embajador"?

-Pues hara unos 3 años...-dijo el sonriente

-Y con cuantos mundos distintos has establecido contacto?

-Contandote a ti...-Endymion saco un libro enorme de tapas de cuero y comenzo a pasar paginas y a mover los labios como si contara algo- contandote a ti, exactamente 314.

-Que curioso...-Hermione parparedo perpleja- Nosotros llamamos al espejo "Artefacto desconocido AX-314" y resulta que somos el mundo 314 con el que tu estableces contacto.

-Si...-El hombre sonrio de nuevo afablemente- Aun que no es casualidad. Es causalidad. Te sorpenderia la cantidad de veces que las realidades se ponen deacuerdo entre ellas para coincidir en pequeños detalles a los que nunca damos importancia.

-Asi que hay siempre pequeñas similitudes?

-Asi es, Hermione, y tambien grandes diferencias.

-Como cuales?

-Pues no sabria decirte...-Endymion ladeo la cabeza y se encogio de hombros- esas diferencias dependerian de lo que quisieras hablar...si de como fue la guerra, de como fue la vida personal...

-Podriamos hablar un poco de todo...no?- Hermione sonrio, tenia demasiada curiosidad

-Te molesta que tome notas de lo que hablemos?- Pregunto el hombre del espejo con cierta incomodidas- Llevo un registro de todas las diferencias y similitudes de los diferentes mundos con los que hacemos contacto.

-Claro...por supuesto- Hermione lo comprendia, a fin de cuentas, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Granger era Granger en cualquier mundo.

-Vale...-Endymion saco una pluma y abrio su gran libro haciendo varias notas rapidas- de que quieres que hablemos?

-De la guerra.

-La de Voldemort?

-Si...

-Pues en nuestro mundo, no llego ha haber guerra. Veras...en tu realidad Voldemor tambien intento conseguir la piedra filosofal en primer año?

-Si- Hermione se sentia fascinada, como que no hubo guerra?

-Pues veras, cuando Harriet, Reena y yo fuimos bajo la trampilla del perro de tres cabezas para impedir que robaran la piedra...no fuimos los unicos. La directora Dumbledore habia mandado a un escuadron de aurores leales a la orden del Fenix proteger la piedra al final de todas las prubas, asi que cuando Voldemort llego alli, lo acribillaron a maldiciones y lo mataron antes de que llegaramos nosotros. Fuimos el cebo, no se si me entiendes. Asi que en nuestro mundo, nunca llego ha haber guerra.

-Que?- Hermione parpadeo. Aquello era tan logico que apabullaba- Y la profecia?

-La profecia? Eso fue lo mas simple...Voldemort se reencarnaria a partir de los pedazos de los horrocruxes...pero haberle dejado otra vez sin cuerpo nos dio tiempo para buscarlos. Dumbledore nos lo dijo enseguida, y toda la orden los busco. Cada vez que encotrabamos uno, Harriet lo destruia con la espada de Griffindor, y asi, la niña que vivio mato al mago oscuro. Simple y efectivo.

Hermione tenia ganas de llorar. Con todo lo que ellos habian tenido que pasar...y resulta que en otro mundo paralelo las cosas habian sido tan...sencillas. Tan faciles. Tan logicas...si solo Dumbledore hubiera tenido dos dedos de frente y no hubiera jugado a ser Dios y se hubiera dejado de tonterias y misterios...si solo hubiera dicho las cosas tal y como eran y no se hubeira andado con secretismos...tantas muertes, tanta miseria,...tanto miedo...todo para nada. Cuando la solucion hubiera sido tan simple...tan jodida y condenadamente simple...

-Nosotros pasamos por todo un calvario...-dijo Hermione- Tuvimos que buscar los horrocruxes nosotros mismos, pasamos todo un año dando vueltas por toda Inglaterra, y al final hubo una batalla en Hogwards en la que Harry tuvo que morir porque el mismo era un horrocrux sin saberlo. Pero volvio a la vida nadie sabe como y la vairta de sauco mato a Voldemort.

-Harry? En masculino?- Endymion seguia tomando notas como loco.

-Si...por igual que Dumbledore, tambien es hombre en nuestro mundo. Y Reena aquí es Ron. Supongo que nuestros mundos difireren sobretodo en los sexos, estan todos invertidos. O por lo menos todos los que hemos mencionado.

-Interesante...un mundo de dimosfismo sexual...-Endymion parecia entusiasmado.

-Eso parece...

-Oye Hermione...solo por curiosidad personal...con quien te casaste?

-Con Ron...-La explosiva carcajada de Endymion la puso furiosa- De que te ries?

-En serio? Con Reena?

-Si...que tiene de malo?

-Y funciona la relacion?

-Hemos tenido dos hijos...Hugo y Rose...

-No he preguntado eso...he preguntado si funcionais.

-A que viene eso, Endymion?

-Veras...todos los mundos con los que he contactado, que Granger se caso con Weasley, nunca ha funcionado.

-Que?- Hermione lo miro sin saber si sentirse culpable, halagada o ofendida.

-A todos los Grangers nos ha pasado...-dijo el poniendose colorado- Eso de enamorarnos de Weasley en el colegio. Pero tras la graduacion...y tras iniciar la relacion...bueno, sencillamente no funcionaba. Los Grangers no eramos felices. Y la relacion siemrpe acababa rompiendose. Claro que tambien he conocido a homonimos nuestros de otros mundos que se casaron con Potter...y otras muchas variantes.

-Y tu?- Hermione queria dejar de hablar de si misma

-Yo?- Endymion sonrio divertido- Yo estuve saliendo con Weasley cosa de...dos años. Antes de darme cuenta de que no ibamos a ningun sitio...ella era una cabeza hueca con complejo de heroe que queria llamar la atencion a toda costa y no comprendia mis metas intelectuales...eramos mejores amigos que pareja, y acabamos rompiendo el compromiso, aunque nunca dejamos de ser amigos.

-Asi que estas soltero? Te quedaste solo?

-No. Seis meses despues me volvi a enamorar, y ahora llevo 10 años felizmente casado.

-En serio? Con quien?- la ojimiel sentia fascinada curiosidad.

-Espera...te la presentare...-Endymion se giro- Cariño! Ven! Un Otro Yo mio quiere conocerte!

Dos minutos despues, un rostro familiar aunque distinto a lo que conocia aparecio tras Endymion y abrazo al hombre. Unos ojos palidos y grises en un bellisimo rostro enmarcado por una larga melena platinada la miraron con curiosidad.

-Hermione Jane Granger...te presento a mi esposa, Drakkar Malfoy. Aunque ahora es Drakkar Granger...

-Malfoy...-Hermione no podia dejar de contemplar a esa delgada y hermosa mujer que le sonreia con una mueca ladeada y divertida que le provocaba escalofrios- Te casaste con Malfoy?

-Increible...verdad?- Dijo Drakkar

-Pero en tu mundo no eras una imbecil arrogante y despiadada defensora de los sangres puras?- Hermione no pudo contenerse- Por que nuestro Malfoy es un cretino integral que me hizo imposible la vida en el colegio...

-Ah...los viejos y buenos tiempos...-susurro con elegante sarcasmo Drakkar mientras Endymion reia- Si...la verdad es que era un poco zorra en el colegio, le hice la vida imposible al que ahora es mi marido...pero la vida cambio tras la muerte del señor oscuro, y poco a poco, todo sencillamente fue haciendose diferente. Endymion me salvo la vida en dos ocasiones, y bueno...acabe viendo mas alla de su sangre muggle y merlin sabra como, acabe enamorandome de el...

Hermione no podia creer lo que oia. Era imposible. Un Malfoy y una Granger juntos...eso era...inconcebible. Pero ahi estaba, justo frente a sus ojos, mirandose el uno a la otra con ojitos de cordero y haciendose mimos y carantoñas.

-pero...pero...

-No pongas esa cara, Hermione- Le dijo Endymion- La verdad es que no es tan raro. He conocido al menos a 80 Grangers que viven felizmente casados con sus respectivos Malfoys en sus propias realidades. Lo cierto es que según mis estadisticas, Granger-Malfoy es una de las parejas con mas posibilidades de éxito. De hecho, ninguna de las que yo conozco se ha divorciado o roto.

-Eso es imposible...-Hermione seguia sin creer lo que oia.

-Pues es cierto...-asintio Drakkar con su bellisima sonrisa de serpiente- Te lo creas o no, funciona.

-Pero...

-Otra de las parejas que mas funciona, ha sido con Nott.

-Theodore Nott?- Hermione abrio los ojos tanto que casi se le salen de las cuencas, haciendo que la pareja que tenia tras el espejo riera divertida.

-Si, aunque aquí en nuestro mundo sea Theodora Nott...pero si. Hemos conocido varios Grangers casados con Notts y tambien funciona. Incluso con Zabinis. Y Potters. Incluso un par de Longbottons.

-Eso si que no me lo creo...-Hermione intento verse casada con Blaise Zabini, o con Neville...y su cerebro se revelo contra la mera idea de hacerse una imagen mental de esos emparejamientos.

-con quien esta casada ella?- Le pregunto Drakkar a Endymion

-Con su version de Reena. Ella lo ha llamado Ron.

-En serio?- Drakkar rio haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara- Y les funciona? Por que desde luego no tienen nada en comun.

-No hableis de mi como si no estuviera delante!- Les grito la ojimiel colorada hasta las orejas.

-Si...desde luego es como tu...-le comento Drakkar a su marido con una sonrisa malevola- Mejor me voy y os dejo solos...

Hermione vio como aquella mujer de melena platinada besaba a su marido y salia por la derecha de la habitacion, desapareciendo del plano que el espejo le permitia ver de esa otra realidad.

-No te enfades con Drakkar...puede ser un poco enervante cuando quiere...pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan...

-No la excuses...aunque en mi mundo se llame Draco Malfoy...se como es.-Dijo Hermione de morros.

-Draco...-Endymion repitio varias veces el nombre y acabo sacudiendo la cabeza- No creo que me acostumbrara a decirlo. Siempre se me hace raro saber que mi esposa es un hombre en otros mundos...

-Y saber que tu yo es una mujer no se te hace raro?- se extraño la ojimiel

-No...la verdad es que no. El cincuenta por ciento de las veces que contacto con otro Granger es una mujer, asi que estoy acostumbrado.

Ambos rieron, y hablaron. Hablaron durante horas. Hermione descubrio que Endymion tenia dos hijos con Drakkar. Una niña pequeña llamada Antares, y Scorpius, un hijo que Drakkar habia tenido con un matrimonio anterior que no salio bien.

Hablaron de las experiencias de Endymion con otros mundos...de los muchos homonimos de Granger que habian tenido relaciones con Weasleys, y de los cientos de motivos por el que esas relaciones no habian funcionado. Normalmente, y para sorpresa de Hermione, era casi siempre el mismo: El Granger de turno se cansaba de permitir que el Weasley de turno fuera siempre el centro de atencion, se casaba de adorarlo, de tener que rebajar su nivel intelectual, de ceder siempre en todo para que el Weasley no se enfadara, se cansaba de los celos irracionales, del complejo de inferioridad, del complejo de heroe...Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ella sentia lo mismo en ocasiones.

Hablaron de otros mundos en los que Voldemort habia ganado la guerra, en los que Potter habia muerto antes de tiempo, mundos en los que todo habia salido mal. Mundos en los que la version de Granger no habia sido buena, si no que habia cambiado de bando y habia ayudado a destruir el mundo. Hablaron de realidades en las que el mundo magico se habia dado a conocer al muggle y vivian en armonia. Otros en los que esa revelacion habia causado una guerra mundial a gran escala que casi habia extinguido a la raza humana.

Hablaron de mundos incluso, en los que Dumbledore habia sido el Lord Oscuro y Tom Riddle habia sido el heroico director de la escuela de magia y hechiceria en la que el trio de oro, que no era otro que Nott, Malfoy y Zabini habian luchado contra el mal a costa de su propia seguridad y Potter, Weasley y Granger no habian sido mas que lacayos del perverso mago tenebroso con gafas de media luna.

Hermione no daba credito a sus oidos. Hablaron hasta que se quedaron sin tiempo.

-Bueno...nos quedan solo unos minutos, Hermione...

-Si...

-Te apetece que volvamos ha hablar dentro de un año?

-No se si podre localizar el espejo dentro de 360 dias Endymion...

-Bueno, dentro de un año yo estare aquí intentando contactar contigo de nuevo. Te esperare, solo sera un dia. Si no apareces...bueno, quizas consigamos hablar en otra ocasión. De todas formas, si sigues con el espejo y hablas con otros Alter Egos de otros mundos...no dejes de contarmelo si nuestros caminos se encuentran en alguna otra ocasión. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hermione Jane Granger.

-Lo mismo digo, Endymion James Granger...

El hombre del espejo le sonrio, y esa sonrisa se le contagio a la castaña. Y con un fogonazo de luz blanca, el espejo volvio a quedar inerte. Hermione seguia aturdida, confusa, y miro las notas que confirmaban que lo que acababa de pasar habia sido real y no una alucinacion. Aquello era sencillamente algo que no habria podido imaginar ni en tuda una vida de delirantes fantasias.

Hermione miro el espejo de nuevo, y llevada por un impulso que no pudo contener, miro el registro. Era uno de los objetos que habian encontrado los muggles. Ningun mago sabia que eso estaba ahi. Rasgo la pagina del registro, la doblo, la metio en su bolso, y cogiendo el bolsito de cuentas que se habia acostumbrado a llevar encima con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para urgencias desde la guerra, metio el espejo de cuarzo dentro con cierto esfuerzo. Era algo que no debia caer en malas manos.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero demasiado cansada como para no intentar descansar.

Las excavaciones se prolongaron tres dias mas, y aparecieron varios objetos magicos mas, como varitas antiquisimas, una de las cuales se tenia la sospecha que pertenecia al mismiso Merlin. Varios amuletos y talismanes, y pedazos de un pensadero. El hayazgo mas impactante fue un frasco intacto con un recuerdo en el que aparecia el famoso mago de la antigüedad. Aunque muy diluido y estropeado, el recuerdo aun era visionable. Aquello causo un autentico revuelo en el ministerio, todos querian llevarse el merito del descubrimiento. Hermione no. Hermione tenia su propio hayazgo.

Cuando finalmente aquella pequeña odisea arqueologica termino, Hermione volvio a casa. Ron la esperaba y la abrazo posesivamente al verla aparecer.

-Te he hechado de menos Mione...-dijo el pelirojo mientras le espachurraba las costillas con sus brazos.

-Y yo Ron...

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, Hermione no se pudo contener.

-Ron...

-Si, cariño?

-Eres feliz conmigo?

-Que pregunta es esa?- dijo hablando a dos carrillos y haciendo que a la castaña se le revolvieran las tripas. Trago como pudo y la miro con una boba expresion de incomprension total.

-Que si eres feliz conmigo...

-Claro que soy feliz Mione...a que viene eso?

"A que viene eso" penso Hermione. "ha preguntado a que viene eso. No ha preguntado si yo soy feliz...Hubiera sido lo normal tras mi pregunta..." Suspiro decepcionada.

-Era solo curiosidad. He estado pensando …..

-Piensas demasiado...-La interrumpio Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos como quitando importancia al asunto- Ya te dije que usar tanto el cerebro no puede ser bueno.

-Lo que no puede ser bueno es usarlo tan poco...-Hermione se levanto de la mesa con ganas de llorar.

-Que?- Ron no habia comprendido la frase. No sabia a que se referia ella. Y no lo supo, por que Hermione salio de la cocina. O mas bien salio de la casa. Y se desaparecio. Necesitaba pensar. Tenia demasiada informacion en la cabeza que asimilar.

Esa noche, Hermione se aparecio en un bar del callejon Diagon. Y pidio al camaero que le trajera una botella de algo que provocara genocidios en las neuronas y un vaso vacio. El camarero sonrio amablemente, comprendia a sus clientes. Saco una botella de un liquido color naranja intenso que olia a salfuman con manzanas y sabia a salfuman con manzanas y un vaso con hielo. Hermione comenzo a beber sin prisa...a ese ritmo de los bebedores que tienen toda la intencion de seguir bebiendo durante toda la noche.

-Vaya...quien lo hubiera dicho...Hermione Granger con un mal dia...-Una voz lenta que arrastraba las palabras susurro a su lado. La castaña se giro y vio al mismisimo Draco Malfoy sentarse a su lado, y pedir exactametne lo mismo que habia pedido ella. El camaero se lo sirvio.

-Que quieres que te diga, Malfoy...todos tenemos derecho a tener un mal dia...

-No sere yo quien te critique por ello, creeme. Si soy un experto en algo, es en tener dias malos...

Para sorpresa de Hermione, el rubio le guiño un ojo antes de vaciar de un trago la primera ronda que se habia servido. Bebieron uno junto al otro un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Hermione acabo con su botella. Para sorpresa de la ya bastante bebida castaña, Malfoy le relleno el vaso con su propia botella y pidio otra.

-Malfoy...-dijo ella con la voz pastosa- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-En serio quieres saber algo de mi?- Dijo el con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver como ella fruncia el ceño rio suavemente y asintio- Claro..dispara.

-Nunca te has preguntado "que hubiera pasado si"?

-Que hubiera pasado si que?

-No...si que nada. Que hubiera pasado si, en general. No me refeiro a algo en particular.

El rubio se aparto el largo flequillo que llevaba de la cara y la miro con las cejas arqueadas, y penso en la respuesta unos largos minutos.

-No se que decirte Granger, he pensado muchas veces en como hubieran sido las cosas si la vida hubiera sido distinta. En como seria ahora mi vida, en como habria acabado todo...que habria pasado si las cartas que nos toco jugar hubieran sido distintas...Pero no se si tengo claro a que te refieres...

-imagina por un momento...-dijo Hermione alzando su copa vacia y mirando a Draco a traves del cristral, sonriendo al ver la imagen brillante y fragmentada de aquel hombre que tenia delante a traves del prisma improvisado que tenia en la mano- Que supieras de antemano que hubieras podido ser feliz, que todo podria salirte bien...

-Suena tentador...-rio el divertido ante las extrañas palabras de ella.

-Si...pero imagina que eso solo pasaria si te enamoraras de una persona inesperada, de alguien ha quien has odiado mucho tiempo...

-Granger...espero que no me estes pidiendo consejo sentimental...-Dijo el sin poder contener una carcajada- por que no soy la persona adecuada para aconsejarte a ti sober la comadreja...

Sin poder evitarlo, hermione estallo en carcajadas. Aquel arrebato de sinceridad por parte del huron oxigenado la habia pillado desprevenida. Bebieron un rato mas sin decirse nada, pero se sonreian cada vez que se miraban de reojo.

Cuando Hermione se puso en pie y saco su monedero para pagar, Draco la cogio de la muñeca y la detuvo.

-eh...puedo ser muchas cosas Granger, pero nunca jamas se podra decir que no invito a las rondas de aquellos con los que he disfrutado beber...

-Me estas haciendo un cumplido, Malfoy?- Rio ella incredula.

-Te lo creas o no...asi es- Draco volvio a guiñarle un ojo y con la mano libre pago la cuenta y dejo una generosa propina- Te vas ya a casa?

-Si...se ha hecho tarde...

-Te acompaño- El rubio se puso en pie con un beodo pero aun asi elegante movimiento.

-Malfoy...estas de broma?- Hermione no podia parar de reir.

-Granger, las cosas cambiaron tras la guerra. Soy un caballero, recuerdas?- Dijo hinchando el pecho y arqueando las cejas con prepotencia- no dejaria que una dama fuera sola a casa a esstas horas de la noche, a saber que te podria pasar. Ademas...no me apetece volver a casa...

-Ya decia yo que tanta amabilidad sin motivos ocultos era rara en ti...

-Serpiente hasta las ultimas consecuencias- El sonrio con picardia y le tendio el brazo- Que me dices?

-Que debo estar loca...-Hermione tomo con cierta reticencia el brazo del rubio.

-Lo que estas es muy borracha...

El rubio la acompaño hasta fuera del callejon, donde se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el jardin de la casita donde Hermione vivia con Ron. Draco la acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidieron cortesmente.

La castaña lo vio girarse y no dejo de mirarlo hasta que se alejo hasta en final del jardin y se desaparecio de nuevo. Suspiro y sacudio la cabeza.

Al mes siguiente, tomo su decision. Y un dia, se sento ha hablar con Ron. El pelirojo chillo, grito, lloro, suplico y pidio explicaciones. No entendia por que Hermione se queria divorciar de el. Apelo a su sentido de la fidelidad, a sus buenas intenciones, e incluso intento usar a los hijos que tenian en comun como argumento para que no lo abandonara. Pero todo fue en vano. Hermione habia tomado su decision. No sabia bien porque...pero sabia que con Ron no seria feliz. No como ella queria serlo. Y no queria condenar al pelirojo a una vida con ella cuando ella se sentia atada...

Cuando la noticia de la separacion se hizo publica, pillo a todos de improvisto. Y mas aun, cuando se supo que Hermione habia alquilado un apartamento en el Londres muggle y que ahora vivia sola. Hubieron muchos rumores, muchas preguntas, y sobretodo, muchas conversaciones incomodas en las que la castaña no dio explicaciones. No tenia por que darlas. Queria comenzar de nuevo. Y no le importaba si nadie lo entendia.

Cuando una tarde de sabado llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento y al abrirla, vio a Draco Malfoy sonriendo, casi se le salen los ojos de la impresion.

-Malfoy...que haces tu aquí?

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma...-rio el divertido ante la expresion de su antigua compañera de colegio.

-Pues casi...

-Puedo pasar?- Pregunto el rubio sin mas preambulos.

-Claro...

La ojimiel se hizo a un lado y dejo que el alto rubio pasara.

-Supuse que te vendria bien esto...-El saco un par de botellas llenas de un liquido naranja que olia a salfuman con manzanas y sabia exactamente igual. Ella rio sin poder evitarlo al reconocerlo como lo que estuvieron bebiendo aquella extraña noche en el bar del callejon diagon- nada como ahogar als penas tras un divorcio, y te lo dice un divorciado...

-Has venido a invitarme a una copa?

-He venido a escuharte- Draco se encogio de hombros y metiendose en la cocina, abrio los cajones con todo descaro hasta que encontro la alacena donde estaban los vasos y cogio dos.

-A escucharme? Draco Malfoy quiere escuchar algo que yo tenga que decir?

-No te equivoques Granger...-dijo el llanamente sentandose en el sofa y abriendo una botella, sirvio dos copas, tendiendole una a ella- por extraño que parezca, se lo que es romper un matrimonio. Todos los amigos se dividen sin querer interferir por no querer ponerse ni del lado de uno o del otro...todos preguntan "por que habeis roto"...todos piden explicaciones...todos quieren ayudar y arreglar las cosas...pero nadie hace lo que realmente necesitas...nadie se sienta a tu lado y se calla sin hacer preguntas y sencillamente escucha lo que quieras decir. Asi que...aqui estoy yo. Haciendo acopio de caballerosisdad y sentado aquí para escuchar lo que quieras que necesites decir.

El rubio sonrio radiante. Y abrio los brazos como para hacerse notar, corroborando que estaba ahi. La ojimiel no podia creer lo que oia. Aquello era surrealista. Y solo correspondio a aquella sonrisa.

-Sabes Malfoy...-dijo finalmente sentandose tambien en el sofa, tomando la copa que el rubio le tendia y dando un largo trago de aquel horrible liquido mataneuronas- me alegro de que hayas venido...

Hablaron. Hablaron durante horas. De todo y de nada en particular. Hablaron, y rieron sin motivos, sin venir a cuento. Hablaron y sobretodo bebieron. Y se lo pasaron bien.

Cuando finalmente el rubio se levanto y se fue, tras haber quedado para otro dia y repetir aquella agradable velada, Hermione cerro la puerta con una sonrisa tonta. Quien sabe...mas de ochenta realidades alternativas no podian estar equivocadas. Quizas Endymion tuviera razon.

Con una extraña expresion, Hermione decidio darle un voto de confianza al destino. Quien sabe, quizas cuando dentro de un año volviera a mirarse en el espejo de cuarzo, tuviera algo interesante que contar. Quizas Endymion y Drakkar hubieran tenido razon...hay cosas que no soy imposibles. Sencillamente, son altamente improvables.


End file.
